Update:Bank Rework Taster - GameBlast - Double XP Weekend
GameBlast Double XP Weekend}} Coming up this week: the Bank Rework Taster, Double XP Weekend and - *drum roll* - GAMEBLAST! For most people, news that their local bank branch is undergoing a little TLC is hardly newsworthy. Not so for you guys. But then banking in Gielinor was never about elasticated pens and mint wallpaper. The Bank Rework is a mammoth undertaking, and a lot of it is dependent on the release of RuneScape mobile. However, we know it matters to you, and that’s why we’re bringing forward as much as possible - as promised. Folks, that day has come: welcome to the Bank Rework Taster. First up: no more rushing about between the bank, Diango and the costume room. Imagine we’ve installed secret passages with really, really fast moving walkways, like the ones at airports. The bank is now your single port of call from where both Diango and the costume room can be accessed, allowing you to deposit or withdraw at the click of a button. Bish, bash, bosh. Next on the menu, ‘Manage Presets’ not only loads like a dream now, but presets one through ten have received dedicated shortcut keys - visible as standard - which you can see by mousing over them. Preach! Oh, and the Wise Old Man? You know, the guy who helps you sort your inventory items into wheat and chaff? No need to go seeking him out anymore: just toggle on the new filter in your bank and see what’s good to go at a glance. Can you say BOOM shakalaka? There’s a reason they call it a taster, and we hope this whets your appetites for the full experience. So just hang on in there - it’s coming! What would we do without games to fill the empty hours? They’re not just fun, but can be educational as well, helping hone skills and, in some cases, develop empathy. Unfortunately, not everyone can crash into a beanbag at the end of the day, grab a tea and load up an MMO. SpecialEffect brings the joys and perks of gaming to people with disabilities using everything from modified joysticks to eye-control technology. It’s a charity we’re both proud and humbled to work with, and we want you to get involved by partaking in arguably the most fun-packed event of the year: GameBlast 2018. From 12pm UTC on 23 February, we’ll be hosting a 24-hour live stream in the Jagex offices complete with events, competitions and crazy challenges. There are plenty of ways you can get involved: we’ll be offering two bundles full of in-game goodies - the GameBlast 2018 bundle and the Relic bundle - 100% of the profits from which go directly to SpecialEffect. You can also get an exclusive LootScape reward just for tuning in! Want to donate no strings attached? No problem. Whatever your avenue, all we ask is that you take this opportunity to support SpecialEffect in their phenomenal work levelling the playing field. It’s only Monday, and we’ve already got your weekend down. Those with dual monitors rejoice: we’re running Double XP Weekend alongside GameBlast, meaning you can skill twice as fast while you lap up live stream antics. Whether you’re in for a running start or close to breaking 99, this is the weekend for you. But remember, you’ll need to be a member to take full advantage! More info on that here. The XP extravaganza kicks off at midday game time on 23 February and lasts until midday on 26 February. Don’t miss out! You can find this week's patch notes here. If only people in real life walked into banks trailing winged, draconic beasts, that would solve a lot of our world’s problems. The RuneScape Team Tune in for our live streams every month to get in-game goodies! Just connect your RuneScape account to your Twitch account and tune into one of our Tuesday, Friday or Sunday live streams to get your free stuff! This February we’ve got the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override, ready for the content release later this year. Each week we livestream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find out more information about our streams over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel too for recap videos of streams you may have missed. Want to know what we’re currently working on? Check out our RuneScape Content Showcase and get exclusive teasers and info on all the latest upcoming updates. Join live on Twitch and YouTube – don’t miss out! LootScape will be enabled, and the item for February – the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override – will be a guaranteed drop. Join us in-game and live on Twitch to help make people’s lives better! Watch our 24-hour GameBlast18 live stream and see JMods facing crazy challenges for charity. All this while you enjoy the gains from Double XP weekend. Play, watch, donate and help SpecialEffect improve the lives of gamers! LootScape will be enabled, and the exclusive GameBlast18 item – the 2018 GameBlast tunic – will be a guaranteed drop. Join our resident PvM expert with another mass this Sunday! LootScape will be enabled, and the item for February – the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override – will be a guaranteed drop.